epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blot Alley
'Blot Alley '''is a location in ''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, part of Bog Easy. Oswald, during the Blot Alley Cutscene, tells Mickey that when the Blot was destroyed, the Spatters flooded Mean Street and the Toons, not knowing where to put them, took them to the alley. The Spatters also found a home at Disney Gulch. Blot Alley was first mentioned in the Epic Mickey Facebook Page. In the game, it forms a certain portion of Bog Easy. This is where Ghost Ian teaches the Spatters to be nice with everyone, with an exception to Mickey, because of defeating the Shadow Blot. The Alley also includes Club 13, a minor plot point in the story as one of the places Gremlin Prescott was in. The main area of Blot Alley is called "Blotling Square" where there are clothes hanging on the roofs and a lot of red-and-white squared tables. Club 13 'Club 13 '''is a building in Blot Alley where Mickey and Oswald find Petetronic to ask about there whereabouts of Gremlin Prescott. Once there, Petetronic tells the duo that Prescott had projects in the Floatyard. He offers to power up the generator around the back in order to unlock the Projector to the Train Tunnels. However, he needs scrap metal, and will take all of it from the players inventory Blotworx attack. Mickey and Oswald can either choose to help Petetronic by befriending/thinning them, or leave him to deal with the mess. The choice will effect the ending to the game. If the player chooses to help, Petetronic will reward the player by returning all of the scrap metal given to him. Residents *Deloris the Slobber (If befriended in Fort Wasteland) *Spatters *Sweepers (only if the bells are rung) or second or third visit with Slobbers. *Ghost Ian (after the player finishes the game and comes back) *Slobbers (third return or if you thinned spatters in fort Wasteland, second visit) *Two Spladooshes Picture Spots Blot Alley Fountain ''The Ink Well and fountain were commissioned by Ghost Ian to welcome the Blotlings to their new home. Blotling Square 'Blotling Square' is a popular gathering spot for the residents of Blot Alley. Be mindful of the laundry drying overhead! Club 13 The entrance to Club 13 and the nearby alley is a favourite photo spot for visitors. It's also the closest most will ever get to this exclusive club. Trivia *Blot Alley could be inspired by the rejected Disneyland area Edison Square. That is because the 19th century buildings and the statue of a Spatter that resembles the one of Thomas Edison planned for Edison Square. Also if you look closely in the photos below, you'll see a bell similar to the one in National Treasure. *Getting to the other end in single player without the bell ringing is made very difficult as Oswald's AI often leads him to attack the Blotlings. * Club 13 is based on the famed Club 33 from Disneyland. * It is interesting to note that the number 13 is considered an unlucky number, which may explain why Oswald was hit by Petetronic opening the doors. * There is a glitch in Blot Alley that allows the player to go out of bounds by jumping on the clothes on the clothes line and jumping over a building. It is difficult to get on top of the clothing items as they are very small and thin. Gallery Blotworx in blot alley.jpg The streets of blot alley.jpg Blot Alley.jpg|Statue of a Spatter. Blot 03.jpg Blot 31.jpg Time to go Oz!.jpg Blot alley awnings.jpg A_screenshot_of_what_could_possibly_be_blot_alley.jpg 032c4d_1e1164421529e578c65c5fd8d39288d1.jpg 032c4d_f5cb0f3a0a6fc0382d8d2c9b1779978a.jpg 032c4d_458cab2d64fdaa2cade31a68abba7bba.jpg 032c4d_87017bdabbc716ad85e3b25e7df79d40.jpg Category:Cartoon Wasteland Category:Locations Category:Levels Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Category:Epic Mickey 2 Levels